Süleyman Tekin Gürmen
Süleyman Tekin Gürmen, also known as Doruk Tozluyurt, is a Turkish YouTuber who has gained notoriety in the Unterganger community for trolling Untergangers as well as impersonating many of them. He is also notorious for making multiple accounts. History Though Süleyman has trolled many Untergangers, his main trolling target has always been Venkyra21. He first made himself known to Venkyra21 in March 2016, asking him on the progress of his parody series. Venkyra21 did not suspect anything initially as he seemed just like any other random Internet user. However, Süleyman began to pester Venkyra21 to upload more parodies by replying to any comment that Venkyra21 had made on various videos, much to his annoyance. Sometime later, things began to get worse when Venkyra21 noticed that Süleyman had uploaded low-quality troll videos featuring a kid doing stuff, with Süleyman claiming that the kid was Venkyra21, despite the obvious fact that it wasn't him. During this time, a second channel was found with similar activity, later deduced to be Süleyman's second channel. Venkyra21 was angry with this, and it took him a long time before he got Süleyman to rename the videos by removing Venkyra21's username from them. However, Süleyman continued to pester Venkyra21, leading to Venkyra blocking him. In June, when Venkyra21 uploaded his first entry to JennieParker87's Hitler Tunes DPMV Contest, he was alerted that Süleyman had been making a fuss in the comments section of the video. However, the comments were not visible to Venkyra due to him blocking Süleyman, so he decided to unblock him for a while to see what the commotion was about. By then Venkyra was picking out amusement from Süleyman's ridiculous actions, even to the point where Venkyra himself roasted Süleyman twice in the comments section, although Venkyra later admitted he still carried an ounce of anger towards Süleyman. Süleyman has also tried to impersonate s2iDP in the same contest, however his entry was disqualified. At that time, Süleyman turned from someone who "loved" Venkyra's parodies to someone who had immense hatred towards him, a hatred so great that Venkyra had to block Süleyman again. Since then, Süleyman has taken to other trolling measures, such as getting other Untergangers like Delphox to hate on Venkyra(which did not work). He was also suspected to be making a ton of anonymous troll edits on this very wiki, leading to QuestionTuesdayFTW banning all IPs from Turkey for a period of time. He also launched a "death threat" towards Venkyra21 on the UMS Wiki, with DictatorAntics banning Süleyman soon after. Eventually, he made a fake episode of the third season of Hitler Sends Göring to Africa, which only lasts for 4 seconds and simply features a still image of Hitler and a voiceover by Süleyman in which he pretends to be Hitler, yelling "Bring me Göring!". The video was met with extremely negative reception from other Untergangers who contributed to the second season, and Gb. Alexander himself, who started the third season, had to post comments warning other people not to be fooled. It even prompted sonic7emerald to file takedown notices on his channel. After the aforementioned debacle, he posted a video in which he rants at the Untergangers for creating this page and banning him from this wiki. In the description of the said video, he proclaims that he was only joking and that, in fact, it was the Untergangers who were at fault for being offended by his jokes. He also blamed the poor quality of his parodies to him only having Windows Movie Maker instead of more advanced video editing software, such as Sony Vegas. Understandably, none of the Untergangers fell for this wounded gazelle gambit, causing him to post another response video, where he rants about his displeasure of being called a troll, declaring war upon anyone who has done so. On September 17, his main channel was eventually taken down as a result of the aforementioned takedown notices. However, his sockpuppet channels have not been taken down yet and it is likely that he'll continue his trolling business with one of his other channels. It can be noted, however, that other Untergangers have previously made numerous reports through YouTube's Safety and Abuse Tool and it's likely that YouTube responded only because the aforementioned takedown notices are legal complaints which requires YouTube to respond within a certain amount of time. However, on September 19, it is found that he has made a new channel to continue with his trolling business. Even though he claimed that he is retired and will stop trolling in this video, apparently almost none of the Untergangers believed what he said. Although for a period of time he went on a disliking spree on Awesome Face!'s videos, his trolling activity has significantly decreased ever since his main channel was terminated. As of this writing, Süleyman continues to edit in the wiki using anonymous IPs, which are being banned by QuestionTuesdayFTW. More recently, anonymous user editing was disabled on this wiki by KurwaAntics due to this. Behaviour As stated above, he has trolled Untergangers; in some cases he declares an exaggerated amount of hatred on Venkyra21 and TraitorLoxoz (both of them received death threats from him), yet on others, praises them, such as Superdumpfback or Gb. Alexander. He has also uploaded Downfall parodies that have misleading descriptions, claiming that they are made by other Untergangers when this is not the case. Süleyman frequently utters death threats to whoever calls him out on his ridiculous behaviour, to the point that almost every comment made by an Unterganger on one of his videos is responded to with such a death threat. This only further proves he is an immature troll, as death threats are usually only used as a last resort to appear tough. He also uses his other channels as sockpuppets, pretending they are YouTube users taking his side in whatever conflict he ends up in, with one of these accounts being Josh the Idiot WAN. If someone agrees with him, you can almost always assume it is another sockpuppet. He considers himself blameless in this whole conflict, claiming he was only having fun. According to him, he is the victim as he was unjustly being considered a troll. This proves he either has a very skewed world view, in which he can do nothing wrong, or a sad attempt at manipulation, hoping to gain sympathy and potential allies in his 'war' against the Untergangers. Nevertheless, the only ones displaying any sympathy to his cause are his sockpuppets. As of this writing, his Doruk channel has also been terminated, though it was also full of misleading videos. Category:Trolls Category:Controversial figures Category:Returned Untergangers